1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic imaging device, and more particularly, to an electronic imaging device capable of displaying stereoscopic images.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, humans perceive a stereoscopic effect based on physiological and experiential factors, and three-dimensional image displaying technologies express a stereoscopic effect of an object by using binocular parallax, which is a key factor for allowing humans to recognize a stereoscopic effect at a short distance.
Typically, an electronic imaging device that displays stereoscopic images use a method in which left and right images are spatially separated by using an optical element so that a stereoscopic image can be seen. Typical methods include a method using a lenticular lens array and a method using a parallax barrier.
When displaying a stereoscopic image, a picture quality of the image may be degraded as compared with displaying a planar (or two-dimensional) image. This degradation may be reduced by using an electronic imaging device for displaying a stereoscopic image that can operate at a higher driving frequency as compared with an electronic imaging device for displaying (or only displaying) a planar (or two-dimensional) image. However, the operation at the higher driving frequency causes an increase in power consumption of the electronic imaging device, and despite the operation at the higher driving frequency, picture quality may still not be satisfactory.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.